


What does it mean to live a dozen lifetimes?

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [30]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 years in the future, Deaf Clint Barton, Flashbacks, Future, M/M, remembering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky, Steve, and Thor reminisce on times gone by, of friends lost but still remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does it mean to live a dozen lifetimes?

**Author's Note:**

> Week 33: A story set 100 years in the future.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Note:  
> Since this story is set in the future, there are some Avengers who are no longer alive.  
> No deaths are described.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the formatting. I got no idea whats happening.

  
“Watch out!”

Steve rolled to the left, narrowly avoiding the blast, before turning to face the direction of the blast.   
“A little more warning next time would be appreciated, Hawkeye,” Steve grunted as he threw his shield at the Doombot which 

had fired at him.

_ “I could, but then we’d miss out on seeing the great Captain America in action,”  _ Steve shook his head as he caught his shield; 

he could practically hear the smile in Clint’s voice.   
_ “And what a sight it is,”  _ Tony decided to join in the conversation, repulsors heard in the background.   
“Are we really going to do this?” Steve asked, looking around for another Doombot.

_ “Come on Cap, it’s only Doombots,”  _ Tony offered.  _ “Let us adore your body.” _

_ “It is a most noble body.” _

Steve wiped his mouth as he ran towards a Doombot. “Not you too Thor.”

_ “Aye, me too,”  _ Thor’s laugh was audible without the comms; Steve ran towards the voice, finding Thor in the middle of six 

Doombots. One bolt of lightening later, and the bots fell lifeless to the ground.   
“Nice aim,” Steve returned Thor’s smile. “Been practising?”

“No, I am truly that good.”

_ “No.” _

_ “Stop.” _

_ “Not today.” _

_ “We don’t need to hear you two flirting today.” _

Thor and Steve smiled, shaking their heads at their teammates.   
“It is not flirting.”   
“Nay, it is friendly banter. This is common amongst my people, is it not here?”   
_ “No, you don’t get to claim cultural ignorance. You’ve been here for years.” _

Thor shrugged, smiling.

“Are we done here?” Steve asked, trying to get his team back on task.

_ “No Bots on scanner.” _

_ “Yeah, I don’t see anything either.” _ __  
_ “Clint, your eyes  _ aren’t  _ better than my scanners.” _ _  
_ __ “We have proven that they are, Stark. Multiple times.”

_ “Once Barton. Once is not multiple times.” _ __  
__  
~~~

 

“Did the team always talk so much during a mission?”   
Steve laughed, shaking his head. “Oh no, it was usually worse. Barton and Stark were the worst, Barnes usually joined in too.”   
“What about Nat?”

Steve shifted the sleeping toddler in his lap, resting her in his other arm as he smiled at the child who asked him the question . 

“Romanoff wouldn’t talk a lot. But when she did, you remembered it.”   
“Tell us another story!”

“Another one?” Steve looked at the clock. “I don’t know, it’ll have to be a quick one. Your parents will be here soon.”

“How about the Hawk and the Soldier?”

Steve looked up, smiling at Kamala in the doorway. “If I recall, that was always a favourite of yours.”   
Kamala nodded as she walked into the room, taking her daughter’s place in front of Steve, and helping her into her lap. 

“Always.”   
Steve nodded. “So who wants to hear the story?”

A chorus of yes’s echoed in the room, causing Steve to laugh. “Alright. The Hawk and the Soldier, the greatest love story of our 

times.”

 

~~~

 

Despite what Steve would later claim, he did not foresee the impact Clint Barton would have on the life of Bucky Barnes, or vice 

versa.

The two were slow to warm to each other, more content to compete on the firing range and throw insult at each other over the 

comms than to sit down and talk.

That all changed the year that Clint took ownership of an apartment building, and took up residence there.

For a reason known only to Bucky, this apartment gained the protection of a ghost. No one saw him, but they all saw the effect. 

Rubbish was always taken out, even if it had been left inside.

Plants were always watered, animals always fed.

Heating always worked, air con never broke down.

The residents assumed that it was Clint.

Clint didn’t find out who it was for three months.

It was a complete accident, really; Clint woke at two am, and needed fresh air. He didn’t bother with a jacket, instead going up 

to the rooftop in tracksuit and a tank top. The winter weather did not factor into his thinking.   
Arriving on the rooftop, he saw Bucky bent over the heating unit.

“What are you doing?”

Bucky looked up, and mumbled an answer around the screwdriver in his mouth.

Clint held up his hands. “I can’t hear you,” he pointed at his ears. “They’re not in.”

Bucky nodded, taking the screwdriver out of his mouth and dropping it into his bag. “Fixing the heat,” he signed.

Clint’s eyebrows narrowed. “Why?”

“Because it’s broken.”   
“I figured,” Clint rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his torso. “But why?”

Bucky frowned at Clint, taking his jacket off and putting it around Clint.

“Why are you out here without a jacket?”

“I wasn’t planning on being out here long.”

“Go back inside. I’ll come down when I finish fixing the heater. And I’ll explain everything.”

“Everything?”

Bucky didn’t answer, instead turning back to the heater. Clint shrugged, going back to his apartment. He sought out his hearing 

aids, making sure they had a charge before putting them in. He put on the kettle, figuring that this might be a conversation 

which would require him to be awake for.   
As he took the first sip of his coffee, he heard the door open. A moment later, Bucky was in his kitchen.

“Coffee?” Clint offered Bucky a second mug, which Bucky took, before setting it aside.

“Heater’s working,” he signed. Clint nodded, pointing at his ears.

“You can talk now. Thank you, why did you fix it?”

Bucky picked up his mug, looking into his coffee. “It needed to be fixed.”

“You’re the one who’s been doing things around the apartments.” When Bucky nodded, Clint put down his own mug to focus 

on Bucky. “Why?”

“Wanted to help you,” Bucky muttered into his mug, looking up when Clint huffed. “Wanted to help you,” he spoke more clearly.

“Okay,” Clint nodded, before noting Bucky’s choice of words. “You wanted to help  _ me _ ?”

Bucky nodded.   
“Why?”

Bucky pushed his hair off his face with his free hair, putting down his mug to get some extra time to think “I thought it was 

obvious.”

“Spell it out for me. It’s half past two in the morning, I’ve had maybe an hour’s sleep.”

Bucky nodded, looking Clint in the eyes. “I like you.” He stopped, holding his breath as he waited for Clint to react.

“Yeah, I like you too. What’s that got to do with anything?”

Bucky groaned into his hands, shaking his head. “No, you’re not listening. I  _ like  _ you. As in, want to date you  _ like you _ .”

“Oh… OH,” Clint hit his forehead with his hand, eyes going wide. “How did I not know?”

“Why would you?” Bucky was interrupted when Clint walked over, and pulled Bucky by his shirt into a kiss.

“I  _ like  _ you too,” he spoke against Bucky’s lips, before Bucky pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.   
  


~~~

  
A year later, Steve had the privilege of witnessing the pair get married. Every moment together in their line of work could be 

their last, and there was no point in wasting time. 

(That was Bucky’s statement any time anyone questioned the ‘speed’ at which the pair were married. Clint just glared at 

whoever said anything against them.)   
On a mission six months later, Clint came across a group of fifteen children, ranging in age from six through to sixteen, being 

held in preparation for experimentation. Clint liberated them, and worked with Stark to make sure that they were all reunited to 

their families. Fourteen were reunited; sixteen year old Sierra had no family to be found.

Clint had spent time in the System, and he wasn’t going to let Sierra go from being a prisoner to ageing through the System. 

He asked Sierra if she would be willing to be adopted by him and Bucky; she said yes before the question fully left his mouth.

It was later discovered that Sierra was raised in order to ‘achieve her genetic potential’; she had the ability to control water. 

That discovery had been a shock to everyone, including Sierra.

  
~~~

 

The Barnes-Barton family grew again a year later, when Bucky came home from a mission with a tightly-wrapped bundle in his 

arms.

Months of searching found no family for the child, and whenever asked, Bucky shook his head, not wanting to discuss where he 

found the child.

 

Amelia Barton grew up without any powers, but was inspired by her dads to become a hero in her own right, often teaming 

with her sister. 

Yes, Clint and Bucky were worried for their daughters, not wanting them to feel pressured into following their footsteps. But 

they were also very proud of them.

 

~~~

 

“That was boring,” one of the kids pouted. “I thought it was a good story.”

“It is,” Kamala smiled, standing up and holding her daughter’s hand. “But you’re too young to hear the best bits.”

“Where is Bucky?” one of the older children asked. Kamala looked at Steve, before standing up and clapping her hands.

“Come on, let’s get you all back home.”

“You don’t have to.”

Kamala laughed. “It’s fine Steve, you stay with Chloe.”

As if on cue, the toddler in Steve’s arms woke up, standing up in Steve’s lap and demanding his attention by patting his face.

“Yes, Miss Chloe?”

“Mum?”

“Right here, sweetie,” Steve looked up, and smiled at Amelia, standing up to hand Chloe over.

“Mum!” Chloe wrapped her arms around Amelia’s neck.

“I hope you were good to Uncle Steve.”

“Yes.”

“She slept,” Steve shrugged. “Apparently the story of her grandparents just wasn’t interesting enough for her.”

“Shame.” Amelia let Chloe down, Chloe ran to sit on the chair Steve had been sitting on. “Have you seen dad today?”

Steve shook his head. “I thought it best to give him some time. Have you?”

“That sounds right. And no, he’s never wanted to see me at this time.”

Steve wrapped an arm around Amelia’s shoulders. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know,” she smiled at Steve. “Me and Chloe are gonna meet up with Sierra. It’s our thing. Look after him, alright?”

Steve nodded, letting go of Amelia. “Thor’s coming down, we have our thing.”

Amelia nodded, before calling to her daughter. “Come on Chloe, say goodbye to Uncle Steve.”

Chloe jumped off the chair, running over to Steve and wrapping her arms around his legs. “Bye Unca Steb.”

“Bye Chloe,” he waved as Chloe walked out of the room hand in hand with her mother. He took a moment to look up at the 

wall, where a picture of the Avengers of a hundred years ago sat proudly on the wall.

 

~~~   
  
“The kids asked after you,” Steve announced his presence, sitting beside Bucky. Bucky shrugged a shoulder.   
“They like you better,” he ran a hand through the dirt, looking down at his hand.   
Steve put a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. “They care for you to.”

“Yeah, well,” Bucky shrugged off Steve’s hand, wiping his eyes. “Not today. Not in any shape for company.” Bucky closed his 

eyes, holding his hand over his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he muttered. “Like I said, not in any shape for company at the moment.”

Steve took a breath, before standing up. “You know where to find me.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” He heard Bucky mutter as Steve walked away.   
  


~~~

  
Steve stood at parade rest as the Bifrost opened, depositing Thor on Earth.   
“Commander,” Thor dipped his head at Steve, arm crossing over his chest. Steve returned the gesture.   
“King.”

Thor smiled, embracing Steve. “It has been some time.”

“I suppose that being King takes up your time.”

Thor nodded sadly, walking beside Steve into the facility. “That it does. How are you?”

“Better than Bucky.”

“I do not doubt that. Time does not make these things easier.”

“Though time does make you wiser.”

“My dear Steve, I have always been wise.”

The pair laughed as they took seats at the dining table, Thor placing a flask on the table next to the cups.

“How are the Avengers?”

“Danielle is running a tight ship.”

“She has a good teacher,” Thor tipped his head at Steve, who shrugged a shoulder.

“She has good parents,” Steve smiled. “She was always going to be great, I just helped her along.”

“Without you, the Avengers would not be what they are today.”

“Well,” Steve looked down at the table, running his hand absently atop it. “They might have been better.”

Thor reached out to hold Steve’s hand still, forcing him to look up. “There is no question that without your leadership, the 

Avengers would never have been as great as they were, nor would new generations have taken up the mantle.”

Steve’s lips twisted into a half smile, and as he opened his mouth to reply, he was interrupted.   
“He’s never been able to take a compliment,” Bucky spoke as he sat down between Steve and Thor, reaching for the flask and 

pouring out three drinks. “It’s not worth your time, King of Asgard.”

“Perhaps,” Thor smiled at Steve as he let go of his hand. “But I will continue to try.”

“Your time,” Bucky muttered as he pushed the cups towards the others, before raising his own. Bucky lowered his head, closing 

his eyes against the tears that threatened to spill.

“To those who will always be remembered,” Steve began, raising his cup.

“To those who will always be with us,” Thor added.

“To those that we love,” Bucky muttered, before downing his drink in one go, Thor and Steve following suit.

Bucky pushed the cup to the centre of the table, hanging his head over the table. Thor and Steve shared a look, waiting for 

Bucky to speak.

“Have I ever told you two,” Bucky paused, taking a breath. “About how exactly Clint told me about Sierra?”

When he looked up, Bucky received twin confused looks.

“I believe so,” Thor answered. “He returned from the mission, and while Stark searched for families, he went and spoke to you 

about adopting any whose family couldn’t be found.”

Bucky shook his head, pushing his hair from his eyes as he lifted his head. “Nah, that’s just what we told people. How it  _ really  _

happened was a lot less stellar.”

 

~~~

 

“You ever think about having kids?”

Bucky frowned, running a hand down Clint’s back. “What brought this on?”

Clint shrugged a shoulder, resting his head below Bucky’s neck. “Just on my mind.”

“We just had sex, and you’re thinking about kids?”

Clint moved his arms to lift himself up so that he was looking down at Bucky. “You know how a couple of weeks back, I found 

that group of kids?”

“Yeah, Stark’s been finding their families,” Bucky pushed himself up so that he was sitting against the headboard; Clint moved 

to sit in front of him.

“There’s a girl,” Clint looked straight at Bucky. “She’s sixteen. She hasn’t got a family, she’ll have to go through the System. 

She’ll age out, and no one should have to do that,especially not after what she’s gone through.”

Bucky took Clint’s hands, stilling them. “Hey, hey, it’s alright. So, you want to adopt her? Is that what you’re saying?”

“I get if you don’t want to…” Clint began, but Bucky shook his head.

“I never thought I’d have a kid, but I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want them. Have you asked this girl about it?”

Clint shook his head. “I didn’t want to without asking you first. Her name is Sierra, she’s just a kid.”

“Alright, we’ll meet her in the morning alright? After we have a talk to some lawyers, yeah?”

Clint nodded, laying down and pulling Bucky beside him. “Yeah, makes sense. We’re gonna be parents?”

“We’re gonna be parents.”

 

~~~

 

“He waited until  _ after  _ sex to talk to you about it?”

Bucky nodded, sitting up straighter in his chair. “Yeah. There we were, laying together, and he springs that on me. Probably 

one of my better decisions. Sierra’s a great kid. Still is.”

“A great hero indeed,” Thor smiled at Bucky. “And a great person. I am sure that you are proud of her.”

“I’m proud of my whole family,” Bucky replied, before wiping a tear from his eye. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve had my fill of 

talking for the night.”

“See you tomorrow?”

“Probably,” Bucky stood up, and clapped a hand on Thor’s shoulder as he walked past. “Until next time, King.”

“Indeed, Commander.” Thor waited for Bucky to leave, before focusing back on Steve. “The years have not changed him.”   
“No,” Steve rubbed his chin. “He mourns for Clint as he always has.”

“There is nothing wrong with that.”

“I know. I just feel for him.” Steve looked up at Thor again. “I know you need to get back to Asgard.”

“The offer is always open,” Thor stood, offering a hand to Steve. Steve took it, standing up and being pulled into a hug.

“I know,” Steve spoke against Thor’s chest. “But I can’t leave. This is my home.”

“And mine is in Asgard,” Thor pulled back, cupping a hand on the side of Steve’s face. “Anytime you wish to join me, if only for a 

day-”

“-I know how to get there,” Steve smiled, closing his eyes as he held Thor’s hand. Thor let go, holding Steve’s hand as they 

walked back out to the front of the facility.

Thor placed a kiss on Steve’s hand, before letting go. Steve offered a smile, which Thor returned.

“Heimdall!” Thor called, never looking away from Steve as he was enveloped by the Bifrost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> That was sad to write, but also interesting.  
> (I really want to learn more about these Barnes-Barton kids. Anyone else?)  
> Let me know what you think, and see you all next time :)
> 
> Series note:  
> The update schedule for this series is going to be all over the place- the next 5 weeks, I'm basically focusing on being a student teacher, and will only write for the prompts that inspire me easily.  
> I will catch up once this placement is finished.


End file.
